eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1855 (28 October 1999)
Synopsis Jackie is trapped but awake and starts screaming for help. Gianni is apparently unconscious. Back at the restaurant, Rosa looks around for Gianni and Jackie, as the place is deserted! Lisa goes to investigate the crashing noise and hears Jackie's screams - Jackie tells her that her leg is trapped. Martin is terrified when he hears that Lisa is going to call the police. Rosa sends Beppe off to look for them. Gianni wakes up and Jackie asks him if he's OK. Gianni moves a pole and some more bricks fall in on Jackie, and Jackie says he's an idiot, he could have killed her - and does he have a brain? The police push open the door by the fallen masonry, and decide not to go in, but to call the fire service for a collapsed building. Rosa comes and shouts through to Gianni "Are you hurt, darling?", and tells Gianni that it will be OK and if he needs anything just to call. Gianni laughs and says how embarrassing - can you imagine how many people are out there. Jackie say no, it's nice, she's a proper mother, she's always there for you, it shows she cares about you. Not like her mother, who was rubbish at it and just showed Steve off because he could charm everyone, while she was sitting upstairs alone, because she wasn't pretty or cute, or girly, but intellectual. Jackie says that's why she and Steve stick together, and Gianni asks her if she thinks Steve killed Saskia. She replies "No." and then looks away guiltily. Steve arrives to ask if she's OK, and then they start sawing down the boards to get into them. At the restaurant all the customers complain except Enrico and Sonia, who are mooning over each other, and stay there during all the commotion. They dance and kiss, as they are all alone in the restaurant. Sonia sees him off on the bus, telling him that was the first time she'd been kissed. The fireman comes to check it out and Jackie says she can't feel her leg now. She and Gianni sing theme tunes to each other and Gianni recalls a girlfriend he had when he was 15. Jackie laughs and says he hasn't moved on, and he obviously hasn't ever been in love. Jackie says he's missing out, and doesn't he believe in love, even for other people. Gianni says it's just lust, they all cheat and lie then move on to the next one. Jackie says she and her husband never cheated, they loved each other, and describes a "spark" etc. Gianni says it's the same thing - the spark when you look them in the eye and feel prickles down your spine. Outside, Rosa tells Pauline and Dot how they were there chasing a kid who stole money from the restaurant and Pauline says it's because it's half term, and Dot says she blames the parents. Everyone is getting ready to leave for Brighton, and Janine walks into the Vic, saying she's run away from home. Mick tells Ricky he will have to look after her, as Frank and Peggy are going away for a break and Josie is alone looking after the Vic so Nina can go to Brighton. Ricky says he's the only one insured to drive the minibus so he has to go. They discuss it and Ricky says it's no use, they'll have to bring her with them. The fire service and police say they can't go in because the structure is damaged and they have to wait for the equipment to support the roof. Steve tries to go in to help. Rosa keeps on telling Gianni it's OK, and Steve keeps trying to force his way in. Jackie starts to worry that the fire engines are taking ages and Gianni says the traffic must be bad. She can't feel her leg at all except for an itchy foot. Gianni moves over and scratches it for her, and she says he hit the spot. He smiles "That's what they all say, darling," and Jackie looks up and they move towards each other about to kiss, and the entire roof falls in. Credits Main cast *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Francois Pandolfo as Enrico *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *James Alexandrou as Martin *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *June Brown as Dot *Martin Kemp as Steve *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Danniella Morgan as Sam *Joan Hooley as Josie *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Todd Carty as Mark *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Leila Birch as Teresa *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Ulric Browne as Winston *Jai Armstrong as Fireman *Geoffrey Freshwater as P.C. Hyland *Daniel Tatarsky as Customer Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes